Fracture Points
by RoseWarden
Summary: Sometimes, if luck casts its die a special way, the story diverts a little. A fracture in the flow of time forms allowing new possibilities to seep through. In this particular instance, a cold morning in the markets of Regna Ferox bring together a shy pegasus knight and a kind cavalier. A small tale of friendship and what could be more. A side story in the same universe of Cycle.


_**Crossed Paths, Crossed Hearts**_

As a child, Sumia would often find herself lost in the fields that surrounded her tiny village. There was a particular hill just over the river that fed through their only mill. The grass grew extra long there, a fact which delighted her to no end. She would fall back among the fronds with arms out letting nature cradle her in its soft embrace. Her small hands would grasp for the treasure hidden in the folds of her apron. The leather bound book ran ragged at the edges and creased in the spine. Fingers still covered in flour from the day's work would turn the dog-eared pages to her favorite stories where the dreams would begin anew. That hill seemed so long ago and her promises even more so. Especially when she was accomplishing them one day at a time.

It was almost impossible to believe she was standing where she was. Regna Ferox is a country steeped in myth. Her first wages earned from village work were spent on second-hand books that came in through the trading wagons. One of them so happened to be an outdated recording of geography. The world outside her bubble was foreign and vast, filled with unspoken mysteries. What she had read there prepared her for a northern land eternally covered in heavy snow and bitter cold. The inhabitants were described as rough and barbaric individuals prone more to mischief than goodwill. An alien society who forsook Naga's word to continue the old ways long forgotten two millennia ago.

She wasn't sure what she expected when she crossed the gate of the Great Wall the first time. Truthfully, it was anticlimactic. The gate's keeper, Raimi, escorted them through a camp not all that different from any fort Ylisse would have. The countryside they traveled to the capital was barren, not filled with the dangerous brigands and looming shadows her book had described. The whole adventure was turning out disappointing to her wondering mind. But as they closed in to the city of Harena by nightfall, her expectations changed.

Regna Ferox, like all modern countries, absorbed several former nations into itself after the Schism happened two thousand years past. The sudden fusion of such distinct ecosystems bled the western merchant coast, the fertile central plains, and the treacherous mountains of the northeast into one coexisting faction. Cultures bled and intermingled leaving a picture far different than any she dreamed of.

Her senses were instantly overloaded with the colors, tastes, and sounds of this thriving city. Hovering above the streets provided her a better view of the bustling life streams that fueled Harena's economy. People of all shapes and forms walked to the beat of their own making amid the wide corridors between buildings. How is that man's hair one color and his beard another? Is it possible for a woman's dress to be so long yet stay so stiffly in place? What is the cloth on that child's shoulders that sparkles so?

Skirting past the main market (the word bazaar popped up in her mind unbidden) ignited all new curiosities. Strange tongues, enticing smells, and unique stands sent her mind spinning. Nothing in all her reading could have prepared her for the reality she was facing. She couldn't have been more ecstatic.

All the wonder and awe, however, were put on hold for the pressing matters of the moment. Their meeting with the Eastern Khan led to an alliance that had to be fought for. It was to be a fight in the Arena, and she had received the honor of participating in it by none other than her beloved prince himself. She was breathless with excitement and trembling with nerves when she approached the great building the next morn. Though she tried to focus on the task before her, she found it hard to with her mind wandering. Halfway through daydreaming about traversing the stalls with her lord for a victory pie, she realized she had done the clasp on her armor wrong. Sumia shook her head and laughed to herself. She had to win first before she could even dare imagine such a thing.

And win they did. The Shepherds had started off rough but pulled together thanks to their teamwork. The thrill of the win had left her astonished. Crowds cheering their name and the call of their victory over the thundering applause ignited something new in her inexperienced heart. She had come from humble and simple beginnings that paled to the other Shepherds. Doubt dogged her steps and whispered into ears with every fumble her accursed jitters created. This chance her captain had given her proved that his faith in her valor and skill were as true as he believed them to be. The familiar shy smile creeped across her face and a bubble of warmth blossomed in her chest. Her personal achievement was all due to him and it was only natural she thank him for doing so.

If this was anything like her romance stories, she would have turned with cheeks reddened in blush and hair blowing lightly in the breeze. Prince Chrom's sparkling blue eyes would have met hers and time would have stood still. She would hear the faint gasp of her own breath as she took the small step toward him. Eternity would pass in that agonizing space to his perfect smile. She would approach him in reverence and poetry would flow between them veiling her hidden desires in a way to catch his interest. The victory feast thereafter would only pull the strings of fate further as they skirt just out of reach, eyes meeting over conversations and words lost to a neighbor's attentions. Destiny would culminate in a single dance that would change her world forever, crafting the start of her own happily ever after. So drunk in the moment was she that there was no way her perfectly crafted tale could seem as anything but.

Naga had thought otherwise it seemed. Because in that second of bliss she had turned on the Arena floor and saw-

"Having a hard time deciding there? Can't say I blame you. They all look so ripe."

"What?" Sumia startles, head jerking in the voice's direction. Her surprised gasp turns into a garbled whimper of words as she juggles the two starfruit falling from her grasp. One rolls from her fingertips as she bounces the remaining between both hands like a hot potato. She can feel the flush of embarrassment burn her cheeks as her companion bends down and to catch the errant runaway deftly with one hand.

Stahl places the golden fruit back into the stand and waves his hand to placate the vendor watching them across the way. His hesitant grin barely calms the grim looking elder, her one good eye continuing to flicker over to them as she deals with others bartering for her wares.

The cavalier ruffles a hand nervously through his hair. "Sorry Sumia. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Sumia quickly pushes the fruit back into the stand with both hands. Her nervous laughter can't hide her shame and she curses her open emotions. Stray fingers tug at the corner of her skirt as she responds softly. "It's quite alright. I should have been paying more attention."

Stahl either doesn't notice her discomfort or is choosing to ignore it, a fact Sumia is grateful for. He simply stretches his arm out to readjust the basket sliding down his forearm. Tiny green sprigs peek out from under the linen. Even if her eyes can't identify the greens, her nose certainly could. It's a nostalgic smell that instantly takes her back to childhood.

"Mint?" Sumia murmurs out loud. Her eyes close and she can see the possibilities already at hand. Crushing the herb creates a cool, refreshing sweetness to any dish. Her preference was reserved for sweet things. Jams were a personal favorite, especially with apples.

"Very good, Sumia," Stahl exclaims lightheartedly. He pulls back the checkered handkerchief allowing her to see the contents inside. His mindset seems to be in a whole different culinary field from her own however. A great pile of peapods lay nestled inside next to a small bundle of cloves.

"Guess who's first up for cooking duty?" he chuckles while tucking the contents safely back in again.

Sumia could feel her mouth begin to water as the ingredients fell into place. With the Shepherds returning to the road this afternoon, it's no wonder Stahl would be thinking ahead. No doubt their long trek home coupled with the fear of the tasteless dishes arranged with their meager food reserves was haunting him. This is his last effort for a meal with actual flavor before the long void of colorless stews ravaged their taste buds. "Peapods and...Oh! You're making your signature soup!"

"I don't know if I'd say signature, but I'm glad you think so highly of it," he admits bashfully. The young man gives another doubtful look to the stand they inhabit before whisking his hand forward in an invitation. "Seeing you're here, would you care to help me get the final ingredients? I wouldn't mind the companionship or an extra pair of eyes."

Sumia didn't need to even think on her answer. Her agreement tumbles out with an enthusiastic bob of her head. The earlier melancholy is a dark cloud hanging just behind her and she'd be glad to rid herself of it. What better than a fellow Shepherd to make an otherwise uneventful shopping trip more exciting? The empty space in her hands is a testament to her own failed pursuits.

Walking the streets had simply overwhelmed her. There was so much to take in that she hadn't found a single thing to buy amidst it all. She was so caught up in the splendor of the strangeness that the thought of purchasing a bit of it never crossed her mind. The last two hours were more about sightseeing then souvenir shopping.

Stahl's all but pleased with her admission and cheerfully nods. He beckons her along and she follows alongside the young man. His relaxed nature is mirrored in his steps as they take a leisurely pace through the street. They move at their own speed in contradiction to the flow around them. Here, everyone walks to their own rhythm. It reminds Sumia of Ylisstol, if not more chaotic. So many lives in one small space living as they do.

In her village of one hundred and three bodies, everyone was aware their neighbor's business. It was hard not to know when you were interacting with one another to support each others living needs. Great cities like Ylisstol and Harena shattered the intimacy of such a life. Here, self sufficiency dwindled with the presence of specialists and merchants crafting wares for you. Sumia had found herself at a loss with what to do with her time when she no longer had to sew her own clothing or bake her own bread. While she found herself floundering for new activities to pursue, the people of the city moved about to their own lives. She realized that they moved ahead with eyes never seeing her, minds caught in the tasks of their own making. In her village, she was known by all. In the cities, she was but a tiny girl lost in a sea of blank faces.

"It's amazing, isn't it," Sumia utters in awe. She had no intention of speaking her thoughts but the weight of it pressed heavily on her tongue.

Stahl's switches the basket between both arms to relieve the pressure. He acknowledges the crowd around them thoughtfully. The tall, crooked buildings built on the foundation of ancient predecessors draw in his interest the most. "The city? I suppose it is. You would never expect to see something like this back in Ylisstol. A whole community built up around an old gambling den. From the way Naga's clerics preach, it's a wonder something so grand rose from the depths of a vice."

A peculiar quadruped sitting naked save for puffs around the legs and head sits in a nobleman's arms as he passes by with his retinue. Sumia feels mortified for the poor creature. She can't help thinking it must feel cold after being shaved like that. What curiosity resides in the city!

"I had thought Ylisstol to be strange but this takes the cake," Stahl breathes out, eyes glued to the same animal. "No one back home is going to believe this."

"Yeah."

The two of them continue meandering in between stalls. Sumia finds their chatting as aimless as their pacing. The topics range from their home life to their progress in the barracks. Occasionally something will catch their eye and they'll both stop to observe for a time before continuing on. After the adrenaline fueled battle in the Arena and then a night of partying after, the leisurely activity they're pursuing is preferred.

The greatest pleasure, beyond the sightseeing and the occasional barter, is the actual conversation. Stahl's schedule has always differed from hers with his training as a knight holding different routines than hers as a Pegasus rider. Their paths would cross at meals or in the down time at the barracks. While he was plenty friendly with her, they never had a true face to face talk like this. He was always at Sully's side and it was hard to pry him from it. Stahl's admiration for the fiery redhead was well-known and it borderlined something beyond platonic. Unfortunately his partner was more interested in her career than romantic pursuits. He never let it get him down and Stahl continued to remain a constant at her side creating one of the most successful partnerships the knighthood had ever seen. Some even predicted they would outshine the fabled knights of Marth's era, the great Cain and Abel. The second-coming of the Bull and the Panther their general had called them jokingly. It's a title Sully took to heart and Stahl has only been supportive in upholding his end of the duo. His devotion was admirable and Sumia could understand exactly what he was feeling.

She skips a step at the realization, hoping her companion didn't see. The jolt of the idea sparks a sad, needy feeling of camaraderie that she feels pathetic for. This is the first true connection she feels with her fellow Shepherd and it's because of their shared unrequited feelings for another. Stahl's a kind soul and they shared some lovely memories together at the party the night prior. It'd be silly to build the foundation of their potential budding friendship on something so petty.

Feeling a desperate urge to right her wrong, Sumia quickly racks her brain for a common ground they can share. Her eyes sweep over the scene and her heart leaps at sighting the potential to start things proper. The memories of his family history at the apothecary and his knowledge of flora because of it reminds her of their shared interest in the natural world. While hers remained mostly with flowers, Stahl's showed enough knowledge of such to hold a conversation with her. The opportunity is elating and she grabs his free hand in a desperate sprint for the flourishing stand before her.

"Look Stahl!" she points ahead as she drags him forward.

"S-Sumia, slow down!"

Her stop is so abrupt Stahl nearly tumbles over her. It's only thanks to his training he's able to catch himself before losing his balance completely. The young man somehow manages to keep his basket intact despite the quick stop, not losing a single peapod in the attempt.

No amount of guilt can distract her however. Sumia's mind is fluttering with the myriad of colors and fragrances before her. Here are all the familiar favorites of her homeland. Things like Poppies, Foxglove, Stardrops, and Primrose. Their presence creates a feeling of nostalgia. Of Ylisse's open plains and the tiny village she once knew.

Her excitement begins anew as she sidesteps the length of the stall. Over there is a curious thing. Blankets have been pulled up around the edge where a row of hardy looking plants, Plegian in origin, sit. There's a shiny reflective glass much like a three-way vanity mirror surrounding the two shelves. Sumia can feel the strength of a strong heat permeating through the frosty air and she holds a hand out over the counter toward it. The bare tips of her fingers grow toasty and the leather of her glove starts to warm.

"That's strange," she murmurs in awe while wiggling her fingers before her face in wonder.

"It's thanks to those orbs up there," Stahl explains as he twists away to avoid a pedestrian too caught up in their own thoughts to notice him. He cringes in desperation before collapsing against the wood stand beside her, hugging it close. "It's a strengthened crystal filled with fire magic. The spheres are hotter than a volcano on the inside and slowly release heat throughout the day warming the immediate area to temperatures these might not normally thrive in."

Sumia leans up on her toes and tilts her head about trying to find what it is he's speaking about. "I don't see them Stahl."

"Well, my brother and father usually kept ours in the corners under some thick material. Wool usually does the trick. A couple layers of that in a small space can keep the heat in pretty well."

He leans in beside her on one arm and cranes his head around. The telltale smile that creeps on moments later confirms he's found his target. Her companion points at an angle up toward the far corner. "Just up there."

The glass ball hangs suspended just under some hanging folds. The orb glows warmly with yellows and oranges, the small fire burning brightly inside.

"If you want to get technical," Stahl adds, "the mages who invented it call it a Sunspot. Folks who need specific herbs year round, apothecaries like my parents, use these to grow 'em. If you've got the money, you can get a whole bunch and hang them in specially made buildings they call Sun Rooms. Miriel says they have a bunch up north in the Khadein province. The school especially. Their garden blooms year round even in winter."

"Can you even imagine something like that?" Sumia sighs to herself. She closes her eyes and can practically seen the lush forest spanning around her. She pictures wet, heavy forests she's heard of that grow in the south. Lands where trees stretch high and cluster together to block out the sky. The air would be sticky and sweet with the scents of so many different aromas. Overhead, the Sunspots would gleam like multiple suns, an alien sight to her own sky. Everything would be alive and wonderful. A world of color and whimsy just like she always wanted to see.

"Sumia, they have those Dawnflowers over here you like."

Stahl's already wandered away. His back is toward her, his focus now on the familiar flowers arranged haphazardly by color in their chipped and fading vases. There might as well be one of every subspecies here because she's never seen so many types in one place.

There's her favorite! Numerous buds open wide for her to see, their white and pink petals dripping with a recent splash of fresh water from their caretaker. They eagerly stand with faces out to drink in the artificial heat coming from the orbs above. Like their namesake, they are at their most beautiful when the sun is up. Drooping through the night, they rise at dawn and remain open to follow the path of the sun.

Dawnflowers are invaluable to her readings. As a group, they are meant to signal good health all around. But each symbolizes their own attribute. The pink-tipped Dawnflower is a symbol of refined grace and agility. Young debutantes like Maribelle and Lissa will sip this in their tea for good luck before balls in hopes of presenting themselves well before the court.

And she? She prefers it simply because she believes it helps keep the bruises down on her kneecaps.

The rest are a bit of a mystery. But gods, if they aren't just as beautiful.

Stahl nudges her lightly with his shoulder. His chuckle is light and the creases around his mouth deepen with his smile. "You might want to pick your jaw up Sumia. It's starting to hang open."

She grabs him by the same arm and gives a light shake of surprise. "Stahl, look at them all. I don't even know where to start."

"Well if you're still looking for edible ones like we talked about last night, stick with the yellow and purple. The blue come across as too bitter according to my brother. They usually have to mask it with a large dab of honey to get most patients to stomach it."

"Right, edible," she murmurs as she beckons over the merchant. The woman is young, perhaps no more older than Sumia herself. Like many Feroxi, she is a splash of color on the bland landscape. Her poncho is beaded intricately with more hues than she can count arranged all together in a grand set of foreign, Feroxi patterns. Momentarily distracted by the garb, she misses the question from the girl.

"You need help, missus?" the Feroxi asks again, voice thick with the accent of the western seas.

"I was wondering if you could help me with those," Sumia asks, pointing eagerly to the Dawnflowers ahead.

"Ah, good choice the missus has. World over, they come. Many faces. Many flavors."

"I was wondering if you knew about..." Realizing Stahl is still standing right next to her, she chokes out the final part of her question into a whisper.

The merchant steps toward her, cupping her ear in emphasis. "Speak up then."

"I, er, I was wondering if you..." Sumia takes a deep breath. She can't help but hesitate. Cordelia's tired sighs echo in her mind. She loves her friend dearly but the other rider never understood the 'childish game' she loved to pursue. While Cordelia's learned to abide and accept her quirky interest, others still found it juvenile. Some of the other recruits once found out and, though they said nothing to her face, she could feel their eyes follow her and their whispers nip at her heels.

She was self-conscious at first but it was her captain that said otherwise. Prince Chrom had asked her of her hobbies when he first expressed interest in her recruitment. It was during the interview and she had been so nervous she couldn't think of anything else to say but the truth. Flower arranging, gardening, flower reading. Like Stahl, he had no idea what it was. He showed genuine interest and asked her questions. When she balked at continuing, he encouraged her. Her captain told her not to be afraid of her talents. Embrace them instead. It's what made her unique. It's what made her stand out. That's why she stood out to him.

Because of that, she learned how to be a little less self-conscious. Sumia embraced herself. She was no longer an awkward country girl aspiring beyond her station. There was a new-found pride in her pursuits. She enjoyed what she did and why should anyone else say otherwise? But while her conversation with Cordelia about it went well, the others were a different matter. Her time in the Shepherds changed much of that but occasionally the haunting twinge of disappointment happens and she chokes up. Still, she knows Stahl and the type of man he is. He'd never do such a thing.

Pushing it all away, Sumia finds her voice again. "I was wondering is you knew of petal reading."

The merchant perks up, clapping her hands together as she comes alive. "Ah, you practice?"

"I do."

"Is good. Good art. What does your mind seek?" The merchant steps back and looks between Sumia and Stahl. She rubs her chin through her scarf as she conspires out loud. "A young lady and young man. And Dawnflowers are on the mind? Hm. Health and body, tided to sun and moon. I see, I see. A preparation of sorts."

"Pardon?" Sumia startles. She starts fidgeting under the other woman's scrutinizing gaze. Once again, she sparks to life. The merchant starts to bustle about with an amused tone.

"Yes, I know what you seek! This will help, like many others have asked. The orange one, exotic from the seas of Auros. This will help you. Fertility flower will help choose the right night. Then the white, but come back for that. Two weeks needed at least. This will confirm or deny before any healer will."

The sinking feeling of a grave misunderstanding settles in her belly. Stahl's growing concern is not helping either. "F-fertility? No, I-"

The woman drops the orange Dawnflowers in her hand to bounce in surprise. "Ah, you already know? Well, good. The white will still aid in this, but I warn you. Pick at random. The leaves will reveal just how many babies you'll have." The merchant seems to be swelling with pride but Sumia can only gape aghast at her. "Always my favorite part, that is."

"Babies?" Stahl sputters before turning toward her. "Sumia?"

"This is...It's just a misunderstanding," she backpedals frantically, trying to signal just how wrong the merchant is. "It's not like that at all!"

"What are you talking about?" he questions in curiosity.

"The language of flowers, good customer." The seller boasts proudly, twirling around her stall. She spins once and then stops with clasped hands. She bows slightly in apology. "And I have misread I see. Many apologies. This is prime season for childbearing. Many women and their men come for Dawnflowers to prepare."

"Oh," he replies flatly.

"Is good skill. Flowers are natural. They grow from the ancestors bones and their spirits whisper the secrets to those who listen. Young lady is most lucky to read. Many have forgotten. The land, she speaks truths she does," the merchant nods all sage-like.

"You...read flowers, Sumia?"

"Mhm." She swallows the lump in her throat and finds her pride. She has nothing to fear. It's her pastime, her choice. She's proud of it and she'll stick by it. "It's mostly a hobby. I bought an old book from a trader once. I'm nothing special but I like to...to do it when I can. It helps prepare me for what I may face in the future."

Another deep breath followed by a resolute smile. "It helps me be a better fighter. A better Shepherd."

Stahl blinks and is momentarily quiet. His gaze swaps between her and the merchant. Slowly, he speaks.

"Wow."

Stahl runs his hand through his messy strands like he does whenever he's overwhelmed by emotion. Sumia finds herself taken back with how reverently he's regarding her.

"Sumia, that's pretty amazing. I never knew you could do something like that."

"It's just something I do," she stammers.

He chuckles, eyes closed and eyebrows raised as he shakes his head in disbelief. "And here I thought the secret was eight hours of sleep and a full belly. No wonder I can't catch up to Sully. I've been doing it all wrong."

"You are interested?" the merchant asks, anxious to please.

Stahl places his brimming basket on the counter to rest his arm, cozying up beside Sumia. "Well, yeah. I know a thing or two about what they can do. But I didn't know they actually could stand for something. Outside of the obvious I mean. Like roses are for love and the like."

"I shall educate my good customers then. Dawnflowers for the lady. Simple starters for the gentleman. Come. A flower seller takes great pride in her knowledge!"

And she does. What Sumia did know was as much as the local sellers in Ylisstol do. General superstitions and local myths that gave a special meaning to a specific set of flora. But listening to this woman opened her eyes to how much she didn't know. Truly, she was a novice. She felt as if her head would explode just trying to retain everything she was told. And poor Stahl. Now it was his turn for his mouth to hang open in surprise.

The merchant works her own magic like a charm, ensnaring them as fresh cuts pass through their hands one at a time. What Sumia wouldn't give to have the royal treasury at her disposal right now. So many choices. So many options. If her light purse and the long trip weren't a factor in her decisions, she'd take one each just to play with the different possibilities. For example, those Plegian Razorwhips could only be read by pressing their gnarled stems to the flame! Apparently one could tell the course of battle by watching how they curl.

While her bouquet ends up a mish-mash of different species, Stahl sticks with the familiar. Popular herbs and flowers he can send home for his family to make remedies from. His savings prove to be a bit grander than hers and the merchant ends up disappearing briefly to package up his larger load. They chat aimlessly as they wait, Sumia bubbling over with anticipation. The woman returns and exchanges with Stahl his parcel for the gold.

She weighs the amount gleefully in her hand, savoring the sound of the metal coins clinking together. "Good sales, good conversation. And lovely guests on a boring day. I appreciate this."

"I could say the same. This is an experience I won't forget," Stahl responds happily as he tucks away his wares.

"I shall make this better, I think. One free flower. A present for you? A present for the lady? Whatever you wish."

The cavalier shares a wary look with Sumia but she can only reassure him uncertainly. "Are you sure?" he asks the merchant.

She clucks her tongue and waves him with her hand. "You've spent much today. I will feed my sisters well. It is the least I can do. A good merchant appreciates her customers."

"Any then. Okay..." He ponders. As he hems and haws over the selection, Sumia waits patiently. She can't help but feel a bit jealous of his opportunity. She peers longingly herself to the shelves, only to make eye contact with the seller. Between the cap and scarf protecting her from the cold, the merchant's eyes glow mirthfully. She winks once causing Sumia to avert her gaze.

"How about that one?" Stahl finally decides. He points to one on the far top shelf.

"A fine choice. A reason, perhaps?" the merchant questions as she picks a single one from the bouquet.

He shrugs. "Not really. Should I? I just thought it looked nice."

The woman breaths out a knowing 'ah' and Sumia can imagine a mysterious smile growing under her scarf. "That is the best answer, my young guest. A choice from deep within. Guidance plucked from the subtle nudge of the spirits. A choice more meaningful than all others."

"Yeah," he agrees weakly as the flower exchanges hands. "Exactly?"

Stahl's gift is a yellow, star-shaped flower of medium size. The cone in the middle sticks out with the tiny white stems bursting out from the center.

"A daffodil," Sumia identifies out loud to herself.

"It's got a sunny color. A reminder of what's hiding behind the clouds," her comrade muses upon receiving it. He peers into the center of it in contemplation. Then, abruptly, he holds it out to her.

"Here," he says with a genuine kindness that throws her off guard.

"What?"

Stahl gives his usual smile. The trademark lazy grin that's made his good-nature legendary in the Shepherds. "Just like she said, a flower for the lady."

Sumia's cheeks bloom like the roses nearby. Fearing she may stutter something silly, she chooses to keep her mouth shut and simply accept the gift with the grace she believes Cordelia would uphold.

She moves to take the flower from him but her fingers curl up in hesitation at the last moment. The knowledge she has takes hold and reminds her what it is she's accepting. The daffodil is a spring flower attached with a sad story in Ylissean tales. They are the tears of the old moon goddess fallen to the earth, shed for the love of the sun who eternally rebukes her love as they chase each other through the sky. It is a symbol of unrequited passions and unacknowledged love. A bitter sting from a flower that has no thorns.

She thinks about the meaning and about her own fate. Of her dreams and desires. Of her friend with a love that's much like hers. How appropriate that the red of Cordelia's hair reminds her of carnations. Deep, devoted longing and admiration.

"You don't like it?"

The concern in Stahl's voice forces her to look at him. His features are marred from her uncertainty and she panics. Hands grasping at the stem, she babbles quickly in apology.

"No, no! It's lovely. I-"

"I love it," she beams, the corners of her lips forcing themselves up in a way she's done many times. To support her friend's desires before her own. There is nothing in the world she believes more strongly in than the happiness of her friends. To her, it will always come first.

It usually works. But not this time. Stahl looks her over as if searching every aspect of her face. The concern lingers but his own forced mask is easier to read than hers. He can see right through her. "If you say so."

The previous magic of the atmosphere seems to slip away and an uncomfortable weight presses on her. She fingers the stems nervously, almost crushing it between them. Stahl turns to say something to the merchant but is surprised to see no one there. Wherever she went, she's gone now.

"Odd. I wonder where..." she murmurs.

"Well, that's that I guess." Stahl hoists his basket back under one arm and looks down the street. "I think we've still got time. My stomach says it isn't lunch time yet. Want to wonder around a bit more? I wouldn't mind a souvenir or two for home."

"Sure. I'd like that," Sumia finds herself saying in relief. "Let's do it."

Time becomes a blur for her as things quickly return to normal between them. What little coin she had left dwindles with it as the two spend their time shopping. A new skein of yarn for her knitting first. A small bottle of sweet smelling perfume next. As she is putting the last of it in the palm of a man for a Feroxi styled comb, a familiar voice rings out behind them. Both Stahl and she turn to find fellow Shepherd Sully flagging them down. Her messy strands stick up more haphazardly than usual and the bags under her eyes give away her long night of drinking. She can only hope the other woman downed a recovery draught beforehand or face the perils of a long headache for the rest of the day.

"Naga's great, glowy ass! Where the heck have you two been? I've been looking up and down the streets for an hour now!" the red-head growls out. She stalks in and looks them both up and down before settling on the wares in their arms. "What is that about?"

Stahl gives his partner an idle grin and shrugs causing the wrapped bag with his own personal wares to crackle. "Dinner? And a bit of fun. Nothing much."

Though she remains grumpy, Sully can't help stepping up beside him to peek under the basket at his side. "Well your little shopping trip's taken a bit too long. We were suppose to hit the road some time back."

Sumia tilts her head in confusion with eyes trained to the sky. "I thought we had until noon."

"Well yeah," Sully scoffs. " 'cept it's one now."

Sumia feels the fear seep into her veins as she straightens up, nearly losing her own bag in the process. If there's anything she's learned to fear in her time, it's being late for anything involving the Shepherds. Frederick's made sure of that.

"Stahl?" she winces, looking to him for some sort of idea that may save them from the dismal depths of punishment that's waiting for them.

He exchanges an equally shocked look with her. "Well ain't that something. I suppose the captain isn't too pleased with us?"

Sully snorts, a devilish gleam in her eye. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's still caught up in the last minute details with the Khan. Frederick's the one you should look out for. Luckily all his ire is directed at another slacker for the moment. Robin didn't drag her butt out of bed on time and he's giving her a third-degree burn in lecturing. If you hurry, you might have a chance to step into formation before he notices."

"Jeez. It figures this would happen," Stahl sighs. He quickly shift his goods under both arms. "Cover for us if you can Sully."

She rolls her eyes and puckers her lips in disinterest. "Normally I wouldn't bat an eyelash at handling a bear like Frederick but I've got a raging hangover that Naga herself couldn't heal. I ain't in any mood to catch his flak."

"Sully." Stahl tips his head and stares at her imploringly. "Please."

"Like hells I'm going down for your mistake Stahl."

Stahl switches tactics, aggressively so. He steps back beside Sumia and sounds even more desperate than before. Sumia finds herself admiring how effortlessly Stahl's able to guilt-trip his best friend."If not for me, then do it for Sumia. We would have been back a while ago if not for me. I've been overly indecisive about everything I bought today. She shouldn't have to suffer for my fault."

"Stahl..." Sully eyes him in warning, not completely giving in to his pleas.

The two remain in a deadlock but Sumia can see with each passing second that Sully's resolve is crumbling bit by bit under the male Shepherd's sorrowful stare. Her defeat finally comes with a slap to her forehead and a pathetic waving of the other hand.

"Oh for Naga's sake," she grits out. "Fine! I'll let Frederick's horse loose and lead her out behind the mansion. That'll buy you a bit while we look for her."

Stahl instantly brightens up, his shared grin with Sumia a tad too roguish for such a typically docile man. "Thanks partner."

"Partner my arse. You owe me big, Stahl," Sully gripes hotly as she turns her back to them. "Hurry up those spindly legs of yours so we can get back and hopefully not all end up boiling in hot water."

"That'd be a first for you Sully. You usually drop the pot or lose the fire before your water even reaches a boil," Stahl teases as he follows in her wake.

"Har, har. You're a real card, ya know that Stahl."

As Sumia gets ready to follow, she hoists the bag up against her shoulder for support but nearly loses it in her haste. Some of her flowers starts to tip and one manages to jostle enough to fall. She catches it with one hand and pulls it out to replace it properly among the others. It's the daffodil again. Something about it tugs at her in a strange way again.

Unbidden, a new thought comes to her. It's an old thought from the back of her mind, hearsay she got from a Valmese merchant. There is another side to the daffodil. Not all meanings are universal in regards to a flower reading or their meanings. In one such case to the west, this dainty yellow flower has a much brighter meaning. Come spring, the buds bloom in their full glory awakening the world from the gloom and gray of winter. Young lovers would initiate their courtships with the dawn of the new year with the flowers given in exchange as a promise to their new relationship.

To them, it's a sign of new beginning and change. The more petals there are, the greater your fortune would be.

Sumia twists the stem in her hands, a deep green just like Stahl's eyes.

She snaps from her reverie, surprised at the thought that popped up so casually.

"Oi, Sumia. Let's go already!"

"Whoops! Coming!" She quickly slips the daffodil between the rest of the flowers and takes off after them. Her mind races with all the things to come tonight. Should she seep these in tea? Should she press them and wait to see what colors emerge? Or maybe just pluck them the old fashion way?

Sumia settles in between the two just as Sully starts to ask about all the ingredients they're toting. Stahl's recipe is nothing but incomprehensible jargon to his partner. To Sumia, it's pure music. As he starts questioning out loud what sort of hearty side would be worth adding to the dinner, she doesn't hesitate to voice the first thought that comes to mind. Turns out he's thinking the same thing and maybe, just maybe, Sumia should help him plan the last of this masterpiece before the long trek of hardtack and bland broth. Her enthusiastic reply earns her a merry laugh and a friendly wink full of promises leaving her flushed with pride.

"When the heck did you two get so buddy-buddy? I barely understand a word coming out of either of your mouths," Sully admits, scratching her ear in confusion.

Sumia can't help but wonder herself, not that she regrets it. She's rather enjoying this new found bond between her and the gentle cavalier beside her.

She finds herself staring at the yellow daffodil again and a silly thought settles in. She starts to count purely on whim, pulling off each petal mentally as she traces them with her eyes. What is the secret meaning behind this special gift for her. Does it mean one thing or the other?

Pluck the first, unrequited love.

Pluck the next, new beginning.

Pluck the third, unrequited love...

Pluck the fourth...

Pluck...Pluck...Pluck.

Oh, the last one! It's...

A...a new beginning.

Sumia smiles to herself feeling much more confident than before. A new beginning, huh? What a nice surprise. She's feels a strange sense of uncertainty and excitement over the prospect of this unforeseen occurrence. The future holds for her a new beginning. It's assured.

After all, her flower readings never fail.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a fun little exercise I did! Never expected to finish it but here it is. This is literally one big writing experiment on seeing if I can write in third person or not. Verdict? I definitely need practice, ha ha. I basically resurrected an old idea from scrapped scenes and ideas I never got to try.** **The gist was to build and complete a solid connection between Sumia and one of her excluded bachelor options, Stahl. Basically, how can they connect and build a future relationship (romantic or otherwise) while having no basis to go on from the game? An unofficial attempt at a C-rank I suppose? It took a mix of game content, fantasy, research, and a sprinkle of headcanon. Of course this is all of my own imagining so feel free to think of your own ways these two could possibly interact. Lots of possibilities! And w** **hile this story technically can be read alone, some of you might recognize some familiarities of this to my current project, Cycle. You'd be correct. This exchange happens the morning after the party that occurs in chapter 10. **

**Not sure if I'll keep this a one shot, continue, or focus on brand new people. Suffice to say, this was all for my own fun and practice after two weeks of bed-rest. I'll keep it open for now and may update in the future if the right idea strikes. Either way, thanks for indulging in my creative writing exercise! Hope to post again soon!**


End file.
